


Suck It, Sheriff Swan

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Breastfeeding kink!, F/F, Magic gone wrong(or right)!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Two-shot:Emma somehow causes Regina's breasts to become full with milk and Regina orders her to put her mouth to good use.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sheriff Swan, Mayor Mills will see you now."

Emma walked towards Regina's office, wondering why the Mayor needed to see her. As she entered through the door, the first thing that Emma noticed was that Regina's breasts were bigger than normal. Perverted right? It wasn't her fault that the Mayor liked to leave her blouses unbuttoned to a certain degree.

Regina pressed the intercom."I am not to be disturbed, Trinity." 

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Shut the door behind you," Regina stated brusquely to the Sheriff. 

When the door clicked shut, the brunette waved a hand in the air to soundproof the room before fixing her dark eyes on Emma's. 

"What have you done to me, Miss Swan?" The Mayor stood with her hands on her hips. 

The blonde was confused."I have no idea what you're talking about, Regina."

"This!" The Mayor started to unbutton her crisp blouse. 

"Woah there Madam Mayor, what are you doing?" Emma's eyes widened with arousal, her gaze transfixed on the smooth skin revealed with every button. 

This seemed like the beginning of a naughty fantasy she'd had before, so she pinched herself just to be sure. _Yep, this was really happening._

The Mayor gave her a slightly amused look and rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

After that, Regina shrugged out of her blouse and all that was left was a lacy white bra that suddenly seemed a cup size bigger. Her breasts were bursting out of it, the creamy tops exposed to the Sheriff's widened eyes. 

Emma felt suffocated in the Mayor's giant office, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Two wet spots abruptly appeared on Regina's bra, leaving a stain. 

"Uh… you have something there." Emma noticed and pointed to the stains on her bra before awkwardly dropping her hand and forcing her eyes to look anywhere but at the brunette's breasts. It seemed that her breasts were leaking… milk. She did this to Regina?

"What kind of magic did you use on me? I was sitting here, doing some paperwork, which was what you also should have been doing, when I felt that my breasts were too tight in my bra. I've tried everything and I'm not going to Gold for help." 

With every sentence, she stalked closer and closer until they were face to face, Regina slightly taller in her heels.

"You had better fix whatever it is you did or so help me God, Miss Swan…" Regina lowered her tone with the last sentence, sounding every bit like the Evil Queen. 

With a growl, she shamelessly reached back and unclasped her bra, sighing in relief as her sensitive full breasts were free from its tight confinement. 

"I didn't do anything to you, Regina!"  
Emma noticed that Regina's breasts were practically in her face and concentrated on meeting her eyes instead. 

The Mayor blew out a frustrated breath, "What were you doing or thinking of before I called you here?"

"Nothing! I was just sitting there…" The blonde trailed off, recalling the events moments before. 

\---

_Flashback to Sheriff's Station_

Emma was bored. One hand was holding a pen which she was currently chewing on the cap of, while the other was tapping the desk. There was a mountain of paperwork to be filled out, due tomorrow after a bunch of non-magical related random incidents. 

The blonde pouted, ugh I don't want to do this stupid paperwork. Why did the Mayor do this to her? Okay, so she was being a little dramatic but still… no one cared about the paperwork anyways. Why did Regina have to be so aggravatingly, infuriatingly hot? Always dressed in tight blouses and dresses, revealing a hint of cleavage. 

She imagined herself burying her head between those luscious breasts, sucking on those delicious nipples… A tingle formed in her stomach at the thought of bringing pleasure to the brunette. 

Her phone rang, starling her out of what was basically a fantasy of her boss. 

"My office now, Miss Swan." The call abruptly ended. 

\---

_Back to the Mayor's Office_

"Well? Spit it out, Miss Swan. I can't work in these conditions. You did this and you'll fix this at once." As she seethed, a drop of milk leaked out of the brunette's left nipple, dripping down her flat stomach. 

A flush bloomed on Emma's cheeks as she was reminded of her dirty thoughts.  
"I-I don't know how to fix this. I wasn't even doing magic!"

Regina silently appraised the Sheriff, not at all concerned in her half naked  
state. An evil smirk overtook her features when she realized what had happened. 

"Emma." Her voice took on a low, silky tone. "I've tried using a breast pump. It doesn't work. The milk just keeps filling up again. You'll have to use your mouth."

The Sheriff gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips. She wondered what Regina's milk might taste like. 

"On second thought, maybe I can undo it." Emma tried to sound firm. 

"Don't even think about it, Miss Swan. You'd probably make it worse."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Emma protested, a little insulted. But then she winced when she remembered changing Mary Margaret's hair to blue and accidentally poofing herself into the woods. 

"No, Emma. Take off your clothes. Right now or I'll do it for you." The Mayor spoke in a no nonsense tone and proceeded to remove the rest of her own clothes. 

The blonde stared at Regina's naked body, her blue eyes tracing every dip and curve. 

"Why…why do I need to do that?" Emma stuttered as she couldn't take her eyes off of the Mayor's ample chest topped with large pink nipples that were engorged due to the milk inside. 

"This could get messy, dear. I wouldn't want you ruining that dreadful leather jacket of yours."

Regina suddenly groaned, but it was not a pained sound. Quite the opposite in fact. Her breasts were so very sensitive and she needed relief. 

Out of patience for the blonde, she snapped her fingers and Emma's clothes disappeared. 

The Sheriff gasped and met the dark gaze in front of her. 

Regina smirked and gave her a slow once over, lingering on her firm breasts, taut stomach and between her legs. 

Suddenly, the brunette grabbed the blonde by the arm and forcibly dragged her over to the couch in her office. Emma was unceremoniously pushed down on the couch before Regina joined her. The tiny brunette was stronger than she looked. 

"Come sit on my lap, turn sideways, facing me." 

Surprisingly, Emma obeyed and Regina placed a hand on the back of her head to guide her to her left nipple. Emma wrapped her right hand around Regina's neck to steady herself and she took a deep breath. Regina felt warm air on her breast. 

"Suck." 

Emma drew the nipple in her mouth and suckled. A warm splash of milk hit her tongue and she moaned, sending vibrations to Regina's breast. The blonde kept her mouth on the nipple, rhythmically sucking and once in a while, flicking it with her tongue. Regina's milk tasted silky and sweet as it went down her throat. It was an aphrodisiac. Her grip on the back of the brunette's neck tightened and she sucked harder. 

"Good girl," Regina praised breathlessly.

She moaned at the feeling of Emma's suction on her breast. It had made her even more aroused and she could feel the Sheriff's wetness on her bare thigh. 

After a few moments, the brunette guided Emma to her other nipple, and she latched on quickly. 

"Oh…yes," Regina gasped when she felt a silken tongue swirl around her nipple. 

Emma shifted slightly to relieve the tension in her groin but continued sucking in deep pulls, drinking the sweet nectar Regina had to offer. 

The brunette noticed her discomfort and smiled wickedly at Emma, whose blue gaze shot up to meet hers. "Do you want to come, Emma? Nod if that's a yes."

The Sheriff nodded, desperate to come and even more so for Regina to touch her.

Two slim fingers swiped at her drenched folds before they began slowly rubbing Emma's clit, while the other hand remained on Emma's head, holding the blonde to her breast, who continued sucking. 

"You're going to be a good girl and come for me, aren't you, darling?"

Those words drove the Sheriff closer to climax as the caresses on her clit became faster and firmer. 

When Regina pinched her clit, Emma came and her fingers dug into Regina's neck, leaving red crescent marks.

Her mouth dislodged from Regina's nipple and a harsh cry escaped her lips. A slight bit of milk spurted out onto the blonde's face. 

The Mayor watched as Emma became undone. She hissed in part pleasure and pain as nails dug onto her neck. 

A few moments passed, and the only sounds were the harsh breathing of both women. 

Regina slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, causing Emma to crash their lips together. 

Her tongue demanded entry, and Regina was all too happy to comply. She tasted her own milk on Emma's tongue, slightly sweet and creamy. 

Their lungs demanded oxygen after a while and they broke apart, chests heaving. 

"I want to make you come, Regina," Emma whispered in her ear. 

She slid onto her knees and nudged Regina's thighs apart to settle between them. 

Keeping eye contact with the brunette, she eagerly lapped at her clit with long, smooth strokes. 

Regina hands found themselves in her hair, running her fingers in her long blond tresses. In what seemed like seconds, Regina was quivering, eyes squeezed shut as her inner muscles contracted violently.

Emma bathed the brunette's center in gentle licks before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. 

"Come up here, dear." She pulled the blonde up and onto her lap. 

They held onto each other for a while, Emma resting her head on Regina's shoulder, both content in the silence. 

Time ticked by and soon, they were both dressed again. Her breasts were back to their normal size again but Regina magicked a new bra because the other one was ruined.

Once again, they faced each other. 

Regina leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to the Sheriff's lips before smiling wickedly. "My house, 7 o'clock. Don't be late or there'll be consequences, Emma. Until then, get back to work. You have paperwork due tomorrow."

Before Emma could respond, she was engulfed in purple smoke and back at the station. 

Of course, the Sheriff spent the rest of her time sitting at her desk, ignoring said paperwork. Instead, her mind wandered and conjured up fantasies of what would take place later that night. 

At 7:01 pm, Emma Swan knocked on Regina's door.


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda rushed this. Have a bunch of other fics to finish~

"You're late."

"All good things come to those who wait," Emma sheepishly murmured. 

"Well, guess who's not coming tonight?"

"Aw Regina, I'm sorry!"

"You wouldn't have anything to be sorry about if you had just arrived on time."

Emma tried a different route and waggled her eyebrows,"So are you gonna punish me, Madame Mayor?"

Little did she know…

\---

They spent the next half hour watching a documentary about sharks, which of course, Regina found fascinating but Emma was utterly bored. 

Emma protested and apologized profusely and when that didn't work, she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Really, Miss Swan? You're acting like an overgrown child." Regina shook her head before returning her attention to the TV screen. 

Halfway through the show, Emma continued to sulk until she felt a hand brushing her breasts, pinching her nipples into hard peaks. 

"What the hell?" She looked down and then around but no one was there. 

Incredulously, she turned to Regina, who was stoically watching the documentary with an innocent expression on her face. 

The hand continued caressing her breasts and Emma felt a tinge of arousal. 

"Regina? You're doing this, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan.” Regina feigned confusion. 

A second invisible hand joined the first, palming Emma's firm breasts and giving them a good squeeze. 

Then, she felt a hand start to trail down her stomach, brushing her curls. By now, Emma was uncomfortably aroused. 

"Regina, don't tease," Emma groaned. 

It was suddenly too hot in here so Emma pulled her grey tank top off and unclasped her bra. Well if Regina was going to keep teasing her, she would take things into her own hands. 

She started to unbutton her jeans, but a hand stopped her. 

"Slowly, Emma. I want to enjoy the show." Regina's attention was no longer on the TV, her eyes half lidded and glued to Emma's torso.

As she slowly peeled the jeans off her, she turned around and bent down, giving Regina a nice view of her tight ass. She shimmied out of them and stepped out of her panties. 

She stood naked, awaiting Regina's instructions. 

"Now, I want you to tell me three things you've learned about this documentary. If you can do that, I'll forgive you for being late and you'll get rewarded. If you can't, well then…" she trailed off ominously. 

Emma panicked, racking her brain for those useless facts that a boring voice had spouted out. She looked to the paused screen and thank God that there were subtitles. 

"Tick tock, Emma."

Emma's eyes flitted over the screen and confidently said, "Some sharks need to keep moving constantly to keep water moving over their gills so that they can receive oxygen."

Regina smirked and arched a brow. "I'll give you that one. Two more."

At the same time, invisible hands started to roam her body again, pinching and cupping her ass. 

"Hey! That's not fair!" 

"I never said I was going to play fair."

Emma tried to concentrate, she looked around wildly and her gaze landed on a picture of young Henry playing with his stuffed tiger. Suddenly, she remembered something. 

She practically shouted, "Tiger female sharks have two uteri!"

"One more," Regina purred. 

"Uhh…" Those damn hands were at it again, tracing her lips, before running down to her sex. Fingers parted her wet folds, teasingly dipping in her entrance. 

"Sharks are — _oh!_ — vicious predators that can detect — _moan_ —blood from miles away." 

"Very impressive, Sheriff." The invisible caresses abruptly ceased. 

Regina stood, her clothes disappearing in a flash. A single shove to Emma's chest had her falling back on the couch. 

The brunette fell to her knees, still managing to look haughty and refined in her submissive position. 

"You should be thankful, I don't get on my knees for just about anyone." 

And then her tongue was on Emma, relentless, consuming her like liquid fire. Emma tried pulling away after her second orgasm but Regina held on to her thighs and kept her mouth on her, until Emma came a third and then a fourth time. 

Emma felt like she'd died and went to heaven. Her hands were limply on her sides. But apparently Regina wasn't done. She got to her feet and straddled Emma.

"Two fingers in me. Now, Emma." 

So Emma positioned two fingers at her entrance and Regina slid down them. She rode the fingers fast and hard, gyrating her hips while guiding Emma's head to her nipple. 

The blonde sucked on it, pulling it between her teeth before switching back and forth. 

She brought her thumb to Regina's swollen clit, pressing it, once, twice. The third time, Regina ground her hips down one last time before she clamped down hard around Emma's fingers. 

 

\---

It was dark. They were in Regina's bed, Emma spooning Regina. 

"Uh Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Next time, could you maybe breastfeed from me? I wanna try it."

"Of course, dear."

"Soon, right?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Ok, night." Emma planted a wet kiss on Regina's neck.

"Good night, Emma." Regina fondly replied, placing her hand on top of Emma's and linking them together.

~fin


End file.
